In the field of optical fiber cables, the mating thereof to very precise connectors having very close dimensional tolerances renders it increasingly difficult to manufacture optical fiber cables to the dimensional precision required for termination to those connectors. The invention provides optical fiber ribbon cables having precisely spaced optical fibers which can meet the dimensional tolerances required for termination to such connectors.